Various elastic members have been proposed for use in diapers and other hygiene products. WO 2001/054900 describes an extrusion bonded nonwoven elastic film laminate body, WO 2003/047488 describes an absorbent article, and U.S. Pat. No. 6,313,372 describes a composite elastic body with multilevel elongation properties.